wowmagicfandomcom-20200214-history
Warlocks
Warlocks are absolutely corrupt and unimaginably powerful beings known as gods or channelers who channel powers that the warlock known as Sargeras forbids - forbidden powers - as well as inhabit realms known as worlds. Using the remnants of worlds, Sargeras created a demonic fel army known as the Burning Legion to push the godlike beings known as titans to oblivion and formed warlocks as a group so that they can serve him as his acolyte followers who follow his legion as necrolytes - acolytes who form armies to sow chaos to prepare for a legion invasion and use fel magic. Fel magic is an addictive, brutal, and highly destructive energy or magic that represents disorder. This brutal and extremely addictive energy is supposedly fueled by drawing life from living beings. Fel energies are energies that oppose arcane energies - the lifeblood of a nascent titan - or whatever cosmic forces represent order and are essentially death energies - the deathblood of a fel titan. Naturally, fel works against those that represent order - the worlds known as titans, who use the arcane to give life to worlds. While arcane energies give life and order to things, giving them clarity, fel energies only bring corruption and death as well as disorder to things. As absolutely corrupt and unimaginably beings, warlocks are anything or everything. As anything or everything, the are unable to be imagined as channelers. They can become one with Sargeras or betray Sargeras, corrupt beings with absolute corruption, drain life from worlds to transform them into green-undead husks that radiate fel energies, eat demonic fel souls to expand themselves or replenish themselves, manipulate worlds with chaotic fel magics of the realm known as the Twisting Nether, summon demons from the Twisting Nether into worlds as demonic fel acolytes who follow them, and twist the demonic fel souls within them into shadowy constructs that serve them as their army. Sargeras wants his necrolytes drawing life from living beings or wants life drawn from living beings by his necrolytes and so fel magic works in the favor of necrolytes when fueled by drawing life from living beings. Warlocks therefore bring things to oblivion with fel energies - intentional or not. As channelers, warlocks are essentially magical practioners known as necrolytes or necromancers and do what all warlocks do. They ascend into the void lords, bind demons to their will, channel forbidden powers (the powers of shadow), deliver fire as well as shadow (or shadowflame) to the living, eat demonic fel souls to expand themselves or replenish themselves, follow the burning legion as acolyte followers, harvest demonic fel souls, invoke the will of their dark master, make but an insignificant sacrifice - a living necrolyte or two - to fuel fel magic, obliterate the land around them, push the living to oblivion with deathbolts, raise the demonic fel dead with soulstones, seek to understand fel-based magics, twist the demonic fel souls within them into shadowy constructs that serve them as their army, use soul shards to empower spells - sending soul fragments along with fel energies to their enemies to quickly destroy minds, and work against the chaotic legion by using its own power against it. Arcane They Are Before life even began, before even the cosmos took shape, there was Light ... and Void. In the form of a boundless prismatic sea, the Light swelled across all existence. The ocean of Light was dynamic and ever shifting. Yet as it expanded, some of its energies faded and dimmed, leaving behind pockets of cold nothingness. From the absence of Light in these spaces, a new power coalesced and came to be. This power was the Void, a dark and vampiric force driven to devour all energy, to twist creation inward to feed upon itself. The Void quickly grew and spread its influence, moving against the waves of Light. The mounting tension between these two opposing yet inseparable energies eventually ignited a series of catastrophic explosions, rupturing the fabric of creation and birthing a new realm into existence. In that moment, the physical universe was born. The energies released by the clash of Light and Void raged across the nascent cosmos, raw matter merging and spinning into primordial worlds without number. The most common forms of life to appear were the elemental spirits—primordial beings of fire, water, earth, and air. These creatures were native to nearly every physical world. Occasionally, cloud of fractured Light gathered and gave shape to beings of far greater power, of far greater potential. Among them were the titans. Composed of the primordial matter from which the universe was born, the titans are godlike beings. Their spirits—known as world-souls—formed deep within the fiery core of a small number of worlds. These energies suffused the celestial bodies they have inhabited. The most unstable energies coalesced into an astral dimension known as the Twisting Nether. The creatures that had emerged from this realm were known as demons. They had been formed as a result of the Light and Void energies that had bled together at the borders of the Twisting Nether. The demons embraced their furious passions and reveled in pushing the boundaries of their power, heedless of the consequences. Many of these aberrations indulged in the energy that pervaded the Nether. Some learned to wield the all-consuming powers of fel magic and, before long, the bloodthisty demons clawed their way into the physical universe, terrorizing mortal civilizations and bringing ruin to world after world Demonic Fel Acolytes The most unstable energies coalesced into an astral dimension known as the Twisting Nether. The creatures that had emerged from this realm were known as demons. They had been formed as a result of the Light and Void energies that had bled together at the borders of the Twisting Nether. The demons embraced their furious passions and reveled in pushing the boundaries of their power, heedless of the consequences. Many of these abberations indulged in the energy that pervaded the Nether. Some learned to wield the all-consuming powers of fel magic and, before long, the bloodthisty demons clawed their way into the physical universe, terrorizing mortal civilizations and bringing ruin to world after world The titans feared that the demons would disturb their quest to find and awaken world-souls. They sent their greatest warrior, Sargeras, to war with the demons. As his battled dragged on, he discovered some demons had learned to wield Void energies. These energies are the energies of the void lords and they do not exist, not in reality anyways. Sargeras pondered how to stop the void lords' plans to corrupt a world-soul and, as he did, he came to a troubling conclusion. Creation is flawed and, to scour creation, he needed the very beings he sought to destroy - the very beings who are ultimately responsible for him discovering the non-existent void lords' plan. He created the unholy Legion, scoured his kin, and sought to find the very beings who would serve him as channelers known as warlocks - chaosbringers and deathbringers who command unruly demons to bring living things to a state of oblivion and use fel magic. Sargeras found what he wanted in the eredar. Sargeras bent the eredar to his unholy will. Fanatical fel whisperings surged through the minds of the world's inhabitants, drowning out their ability to reason. Sargeras also infused the eredar with fel energies, twisting their forms to resemble hideous demons. Sargeras found quick use for his new fel-corrupted converts. Born of the eredar race, warlocks are absolutely corrupt and unimaginably powerful. Their chaos magics have burnt out whole worlds and annihilated countless species over the aeons. Under Archimonde's command, the warlocks serve as the Legion's servants that serve Sargeras as strategists as well as tacticians. Azshara and the Highborne Mages — The First Warlocks of Azeroth The fallen titan hoped to use sorcerers and their great magic to expedite the Legion's journey to Azeroth. Without a suitable gateway, he knew that traveling to the world would take ages. Much as he done with the eredar on Argus, Sargeras reached out to a group of elves known as the Highborne and capitalized on their hubris. The first Highborne to hear Sargeras's call was Lord Xavius and the power hungry Highborne brought Sargeras to Queen Azshara's attention. The fallen titan promised to grant the night elf queen and her servitors unfathomable power, thereby allowing them to remake Kalimdor into a paradise. Sargeras requested that Azshara and her followers summon his agents into the world of Azeroth so that they could give the Highborne this power. Jeweled Scepter of Sargeras After his defeat at the Well of Eternity, Sargeras immediately planned his next method of infiltrating Azeroth. He knew he couldn't rely on a static portal; to serve a titan, such a gateway required an astronomical amount of power, and the most promising source had been destroyed in his last attempt. Moreover, the Highborne's laborious preparation and spellwork had given away his intentions, which had allowed the night elf resistance to thwart him. If he wanted to overcome Azeroth's defenders, Sargeras needed to enter the world with minimal warning. Thus he commanded the eredar to forge a tool that would wrench open rifts between worlds for only a short time, just long enough to let a portion of his soul through. Although that meant he couldn't enter Azeroth in his most devastating form, such an instrument would clear a path for his avatar to lead the Legion's invasion or carry out subtler schemes. Such an instrument would also weaken the integrity of the physical universe and threaten to collapse it, but Sargeras considered those to be only side benefits Sargeras ordered his most talented eredar sorcerers to construct him a cosmic battering ram. They did not disappoint. First, scores of magi conducted dark rituals to channel countless portals into a single staff. They then projected the empowered artifact into every corner of the Great Dark Beyond, weaving it into the fabric of reality, creating a thread that could be pulled to unravel the seams of the physical universe at will. To fuel this monstrous undertaking, a hundred warlocks sacrificed a hundred demons, selecting them from among the Legion troops that had been part of the failed invasion of Azeroth. The Orc Warlocks Of Draenor Kil’jaeden, infuriated by the draenei’s flight from Argus and their refusal of Sargeras’ offer, led the Legion’s armies in pursuit of his former people throughout the cosmos. But the draenei eluded their hunters, discovering sanctuary on a remote world that they would name Draenor, the home-world of the orcs. However, Kil'jaeden eventually found Draenor and found the perfect candidate to serve him as the harbinger of the Legion - Gul'dan. Gul'dan was a crippled outcast on the brink of death when he heard the whispering whispered by Kil'jaeden. Kil'jaeden promised him power and exchange he would serve the Legion, aiding Kil'jaeden with destroying the draenei. He agreed to this shadow pact and the necromancer Kil'jaeden then instructed Gul'dan in the ways of fel magic. Gul'dan blighted Draenor, afflicting living beings with red pox plague, destroying them, and caused fear among the orcs. He eventually joined the Shadowmoon clan, becoming the shamanic apprentice of the elder shaman Ner'zhul, and was used as a conduit to coerce Ner'zhul into forming the Horde. Gul'dan eventually showed the orc Teron'gor fel magic, which it claimed is shamanism of a higher form or the shamanism of Sargeras, and taught Teron'gor how to be a warlock to do what he does as a warlock. Eventually, Gul'dan taught more orcs how to be warlocks and got the orc Blackhand to ultimately become the unknowing puppet of the demon lord it served. Knowing that it could not have all the power, the warlock Gul'dan formed a council known as the Shadow Council to manipulate the destiny that all orcs meet. Gul'dan inducted ogre-magi such as Blackheart and Cho'gall into the order, The First War The Second War The Third War World of Warcraft Warlockian Background Warcraft 1 When regarding to Warcraft 1, daemons came to the orcs then gifted them with daemonic powers or demonic powers, transforming them into warlocks. Warlocks are the dark brethren of Hades or dark channelers. If the energies of a world can be used for destruction, then the necromantic energies of the underworld (Helheim) could destroy the titan-world Azeroth. These are the destructive fel powers that the Orcish Warlocks use in the incantations and rituals. As the most powerful Orcish sect, these dark brethren of Hades go where none others dare in search of ultimate power. The warlockian towers hold the keys to unleashing the very essence of evil upon those they see as a threat to their devious plans. Spells that channel the brimstone and fire of hell through themselves or spells that can summon forth great creatures — even daemons — are spells they can use. When regarding to Warcraft 1, warlocks are acolyte followers (acolytes) that follow the Orcish cults and the basic fire spell which all followers that follow the Orcish cults (the underworld) first learn is the fireball spell. It channels the flames of Hades through the caster's body, allowing the wielder to direct it as a missle at anyone he chooses. It is a dangerous magik to employ, but the effects seem to delight the caster's body to no end. Despite the fact that they are acolytes that have close to the forces of hell, they are not considered to be necrolytes that have close ties to the forces of hell and study the forbidden arts of the dead as a consequence of having close ties to the forces of hell. Still, it stands to reason that these acolytes are essentially necrolytes that would totally study the forbidden arts of the dead as a consequence of having close ties to the forces of hell. The game designer Jeremy Feasel states that necrolyte is a warlock thing and warlocks do indeed currently have slight variations on 3/4 abilities used by the necrolytes when regarding to Warcraft 1. Warcraft 2 Warcraft 3 Born of the Eredar race, warlocks are absolutely corrupt and unimaginably powerful. Their chaos magics have burnt out whole worlds and annihilated countless species over the aeons. Kil'jaeden taught the orcs the secrets of the necrolyte and the secrets of warlock magics, but the orcs could never master the fel powers of fel destruction and fel entropy as well as the wicked Eredar. Under Archimonde's command, the warlocks serve as the Legion's tacticians and strategists. World of Warcraft File:Cho'gall.jpg|Cho'gall: "ALL falls to chaos, ALL will be destroyed. (Chaos, chaos!)" File:Drom'kor, Timewalker Necrolyte-0.jpg|Drom'kor, the Timewalker Necrolyte: "I could use the timeways to cheat death, but why bother when there are more elegant ways?" File:Gul'dan.jpg|Gul'dan: "I am darkness incarnate. I will not be denied!" When regarding to World of Warcraft, warlocks are essentially magical practitioners that do what all warlocks do and follow the Burning Legion as necrolytes and seek to understand dark, fel-based magics or use fel magics. However, rather than simply defining warlocks as warlocks or spellcasters who do what all warlocks do, Blizzard Entertainment deceive its clients and somehow makes people believe that warlocks aren't warlocks or they act as if they can constantly change the definition of warlocks, as evident by the Chronicle. Kil'jaeden is an acolyte follower that follows the Burning Legion or Sargeras. The acolyte taught Gul'dan the powers known as fel magics so that he can be a godlike being or god among the orcs, if only he help him obliterate the draenei. As the FIRST orc warlock or as the one who is supposedly the first warlock, Gul'dan himself is essentially a power-hungry as well as world-inhabiting acolyte that follows the Burning Legion or the demon lord Kil'jaeden for power. An orc warlock or the orc warlock Gul'dan, by definition, is a power-hungry as well as world-inhabiting acolyte that followers the Burning Legion for power and uses fel magics. Gul'dan taught his arts or practices to another orc, Teron'gor, and essentially transformed him into an acolyte that follows the Burning Legion and uses fel magics. Eventually, Gul'dan and Teron'gor taught other orcs the ways of warlock, effectively transforming them into necrolytes and eventually forming the Shadow Council. Warlocks are more than just power-hungry magi that can manipulate the destiny that orcs are destined to meet. The ogre-mage Cho'gall was not interested in the ideologies Gul'dan spouted concerning demons as well as the Legion and was prepared to break ties with the Shadow Council. As such, true warlocks are ironically not known to be betrayers that constantly betray Gul'dan, Kil'jaeden, Sargeras, or the Shadow Council. Warlocks are acolytes who follow the might have the ability to betray the demon lord they serve. However, warlocks would most likely stay in order to continue getting a limitless fel magics from the Legion. These necrolytes can ironically "brighten" brown orcs — transforming them into green aberrations that lust for blood — or darken pale orcs known simply as the Pale into green aberrations that lust for blood using entropic fel-green powers. They can also desecrate the land with fel powers, open a dark portal to escape death on a dying titan or lifeless world, raise the earth into a fel volcano, reave demonic fel souls or necromantic powers from demonic acolytes they can sacrifice, and search for power. Warlockian Beliefs Demonic Worship Demonic worship is the worship of a demon (or demons). A demon can be sacrificed in order to gain demonic power. Warlocks seem to make sacrificial offerings to their demon masters in exchange for demonic powers. The Shadow Council, foul warlocks behind nearly every attempt to bring demons into Azeroth, perpetuates the corruption of the land known as Felwood. At a place called Jaedenar, named in worship of Kil'jaeden himself, they worship the demons of the Burning Legion, and work to open the path for their masters to return to this world. The Burning Blade — a foul, demon-worshiping cult — is simply a cult of warlocks under the demon Zmoldor's direction that are bringing out the natural hostility in orcs. Warlockian Class Fantasy Preview Warlocks are the most volatile and insatiable of spellcasters. Though they often pledge themselves to the service of noble causes and are not innately evil, their desire to understand darker magics and exercise unwavering command over demonic forces breeds mistrust among even their closest allies. Warlocks peer into the Void without hesitation, leveraging the chaos they glimpse within to devastating ends in battle—their greatest abilities are fueled by the souls they’ve harvested from their victims. They exploit powerful shadow magic to manipulate and degrade the minds and bodies of their enemies. They employ fire magic, dropping hellish rain from the sky, to immolate the opposition. They summon and command indomitable demons from the Twisting Nether to do their bidding, or even to be sacrificed as the warlock sees fit, empowering and protecting the dark caster from harm. Please Note: The (role)playable warlocks of Azeroth are described as masters of chaos, demons, and shadow magic even though the Warcraft 1 manual clearly established that orc warlocks — as disciples of chaos — are not unimaginably powerful beings that have mastery over chaos, daemons (the true lords of chaos), and shadow magic. Dark Practices Millennia ago, Sargeras came to Argus along with his demons and taught Kil'jaeden three different practices: Affliction, Demonology, and Destruction. Kil'jaeden taught almost every other eredar mage these specializations, transforming them into warlocks. Affliction Affliction warlocks, indulging in fel energies that wither away their life force over time, are channelers claimed to be dark spellcasters that mastery over shadow magic. Affliction warlocks are masters of shadow-touched powers, but unlike shadow priests—deadliest when pushed to the brink of insanity—these warlocks delight in using fel forces to cause intense pain and suffering in others. They revel in corrupting minds and agonizing souls, leaving enemies in a state of torment that would see them undone in due time. Even the most battle-hardened warriors can be deceived, landing blow after blow against the warlock, only to succumb to their suffering as their very vitality is siphoned away by the dark spellcaster. Demonology Demons came to the eredar along with Kil'jaeden and taught him demonology. The term demonology exists as a term that shouldn't exist yet does. Demons are from an astral dimension fundamentally separate from the physical realm. As such, world-inhabiting arcanists cannot know about demons until demons make demonic existence known to them or until they discover demons. Because demons are entities that truly have mastery over demonic powers, they are the ones that would gift demonologists with the ability to channel demonic powers during a demonic pact or in exchange for demonic servitude, effectively making those arcanists demonologists. Demonologists are not really real scientists that can form demons as a result by making the divine Light and Void do something (or by using twilight portals) to summon them to existence. Of course, if eredar demonologists are born as demonic channelers that inherently have knowledge about demons, it's safe to say that demonologists can have mastery over demonic powers without a demon having to give them demonic powers during a demonic pact. By their very nature, demons are leeches on the living universe—but the demonologist has mastered harnessing the power of these malefic beings on the field of battle. Warlocks harvest the souls of their defeated enemies; those specialized in the ways of demonology use this life essence to tap into the Void, pulling all manner of abomination from the chaos of the Twisting Nether. While such a practice is often considered by outsiders to be wicked and reckless, the demonologist maintains absolute control over the summoned creatures. These malignant entities are fully beholden to—and empowered by—the will of the warlock, until banished to the realm from whence they came. It it is believe by some that Azeroth was first invaded by fel demons and demonic fel energies when Highborne arcanists used the Well of Eternity's volatile arcane energies to bring Sargeras's fel minions and their fel energies into Azeroth. Azshara used the chaotic as well as volatile arcane energies to dominate demons such as felhunters and felguard while Xavius was transformed into a demonic satyr that was able to transform night elves into satyrs then command them. Some would say that these arcanists aren't the first demonologists, so perhaps being a demonologist is more than just being about summoning Sargeras's demonic fel minions and their demonic energies? Well, even if being a demonologist is more than just being about summoning Sargeras's demonic fel minions and demonic fel energies on behalf of Sargeras, it is clear that the Highborne arcanists did what eredar demonologists do, commanding demons no matter what energy they used. Elves taught humans how to be mages who can "summon" demons or tear reality and let loose demons. Elves told the humans about how they almost got Azeroth obliterated then decided to form an order with the humans that would keep demons a secret from the public and banish them back to the Twisting Nether. This order would be called the Council of Tirisfal. Unfortunately, Sargeras would discover the council and meddle with the guardians that swore to guard the world Azeroth. After Scavell passed away and Aegwynn was made the new guardian, Sargeras sent an avatar containing his spirit to Azeroth then transferred that spirit to Aegwynn, possessing her. The irony is that there is any true demonologist that has mastery over demons, it is the arcanist-demonologist Aegwynn because she is possessed by the god that has mastery over the Burning Legion — Sargeras. Through the arcanist-demonologist Aegwynn, Sargeras probably had mastery over demons such as felguard and observers. The demon lord continued keeping his spirit inside Aegwynn while she was having intercourse with Neilas Aran then transferred his spirit to the son Aegwynn created with Neilas — a human that would be known as Medivh. Medivh grew up into the next true demonologist has mastery over demons. Sometime after Medivh left adolscence, the demonic servant of Sargeras — Kil'jaeden the Deceiver — went to the world Draenor then told the orc Gul'dan deceits about demons as well as the Legion. Gul'dan was transformed into a deceived deceiver — a demonologist that spouts the wrong ideologies concerning demons. As a demonologist, Gul'dan did not form demonic necrolytes as army or group, did not sacrifice them then use the animating energies inside them to (re)animate the dead as undead death knights. There is no evidence to support the claim that Gul'dan was some unimaginably powerful being that has mastery over demons and passed down mastery over demons to Teron'gor. Gul'dan focused on non-demonic necromancy and taught necromancy to Teron'gor. The demonologist Gul’dan was eventually abandoned by the demonic benefactors it served but was then contacted by Medivh-Sargeras. Gul’dan sensed something demonic in Medivh. He believed that this visitor was a demon who spoke on behalf of Sargeras even though he was just a demonic mage possessed by a demonic portion of Sargeras’ demonic soul. Given that the demonologist believed that Medivh was a demon, it is likely that the demonologist taught this belief to every other warlock it trained. Eventually, Gul'dan entered a coma while probing Medivh-Sargeras's mind and eventually disavowed the connection with the benefactors who had taught the orcs fel magic, claiming to Doomhammer that they had betrayed and abandoned him. After the demon god Sargeras had commanded the demon lord Kil’jaeden to reconnect with Gul’dan, the demon lord once again promised the warlock power if he followed the Legion’s will. It is stated that Kil’jaeden had every intention of making good on his promise, but Gul’dan did not trust him. He had grown tired of serving as the Legion’s pawn. Though Gul’dan feigned obedience, he plotted betrayal. The warlock had hidden his intentions well from the demon lord but both Kil’jaeden and Sargeras eventually found out about his betrayal. Gul’dan eventually raised the Tomb of Sargeras and died to demons who flayed him alive at Sargeras’s command in his search of godhood. Now, if there is a single orc demonologist who can have absolute control over creatures, he certainly didn't get his practices from Gul’dan. Gul’dan was essentially a necrolyte or necromancer who revered demons, only betraying his faith in Kil’jaeden after Kil’jaeden abandoned him. He only died because he betrayed the demon lord he served. Destruction Demons came to Argus along with Sargeras and also taught Kil'jaeden how to destroy enemies. Kil'jaeden eventually formed destruction warlocks along with Sargeras to bring enemies to oblivion. Warlockian Minions Felhunters Felhunters seem to be the physical manifestations of fel disorder. They are creatures out of fel nightmare: bodies of fel flesh and twisting tendrils that devour energy like a dark and vampiric void within the worlds of the Great Dark. These malignant entities can — and do — serve warlocks, and they seem to exist only to transform the worlds they infest into places of despair and lifelessness. Felhunters feed on arcane energy, an energy that fel energy is counteracted by. Volatile arcane energies—the lifeblood of a nascent titan— are the energies of the Twisting Nether and so the warlocks' felhunters presumably reside in the Twisting Nether, searching for arcane energy to feast upon, or travel in-between the Twisting Nether and the physical universe. Fel Wolves Fel wolves are undead creatures possessed by fel demons that warlocks summoned into them using demonic fel curses Infernals Warlocks can summon many demonic soldiers to destroy their enemies. The powerful Infernal is just one of these. Infernals seem to be constructed fel elementals who are trapped between fel construction and fel destruction. Despite that fact, it seems that Jeremy Feasel believes that controlling these constructs composed with fel fire and stone isn't dark shamanism because they're fel constructs. It seems that he doesn't know that elementals can be constructed: One example of elementals that can be constructed are fire elementals. The spells of the warlocks and other dark sorcerers of the Legion made infernals a force nigh unstoppable. Succubi Succubi, or sayaad, are agile fighters with command of the mystic arts—particularly the ability to magically charm their targets—and it is known that a succubi can be a nether sorceress. While there are many sayaad that loyally serve the Burning Legion, there are also those that serve only themselves or can be impressed by a warlock master.36 Those in the grasp of a warlock's succubi can undergo brainwashing and so a warlock can, presumably, use his (or her) succubus to brainwash his (or her) victim into servitude — whether the victim is alive or undead. Voidwalkers Voidwalkers are entities that are composed with pure shadow energy and are considered to be demons by some. Warlocks can command these spirits. Enigmatic and emanating pure demonic fury, a voidwalker is sometimes the last thing someone encounters before crossing over into death. Warlockian Organizations Shadow Council The Shadow Council is a council formed by the power-addicted warlocks Gul'dan with Kil'jaeden to share power amongst power-addicted warlocks that seek to manipulate the destiny orcs are destined to meet. Although they aren't described as Shadow Council warlocks, eredar warlocks are just as much Shadow Council warlocks that are affiliated with the Burning Legion as Gul'dan and Teron'gor are. The Council of the Black Harvest The Council of Black Harvest is secretly a sub-council of the Shadow Council and it was formed by the warlock Kanrethad. Warlockian Stuff Souls (Life Essences) Soul-Consuming Fel energies can — or does — consume souls. It is presumed that when fel energies consume souls, a fragment of the soul is left behind. This soul fragment is, presumably, known as a soul shard. A demonic resource, a soul shard is a foul crystal that creates a connection to the Twisting Nether, pulling a demon and, by extension, its demonic powers through against its will. Soul shards can be combined into a soul trap. The Denizens of the Cosmos The following below this section are races that can practice the warlockian arts: Dreadlords Although canon is unable to explicitly state that the dreadlords can be warlocks, it is known that the dreadlords are demonic fel beings and that they mark the pinnacle of their dark powers with the devastating ability to summon a fiery infernal with the warlocks'Inferno spell. At his call, the infernal will streak down from the sky, stunning and wounding forces when it crashes to the earth. The infernal, engulfed in searing flame, will then rise to do the dreadlord's bidding as if a corpse rising from a ground. According to Sean Copeland, calling dreadlords necromancers seems to pigeonhole their abilities because they - to him - are demons. Perhaps warlocks should not be called necromancers because they possess the knowledge of demons and are thus essentially demons themselves. Eredar The eredar, the Legion's warlocks, are skilled sorcerers in both fel and shadow magics. They are credited as the first race to practice the warlockian arts even though, technically, dreadlords were wielding shadow magics and summoning infernals long before the eredar were transformed into man'ari. The eredar warlocks were not only the sorcerers of the Burning Legion, but they also acted as its officers and strategists. There were scores of eredar warlocks and even though they had no wings, they kept aloft through spells. Orcs Despite no longer having warlocks in their ranks, the orcs of Thrall's Horde still carried within them the unmistakable mark of the Burning Legion upon their very souls up until the moment that Grom Hellscream defeated Mannoroth. Cenarius, as a being so attuned to nature that he can sense the slightest corruption, assumed that the orcs in Ashenvale were scouts of the Legion. This, ironically, sent the Warsong clan back into the service of Mannoroth and lead to the reestablishment of their connection to the potent fel magics that first bound them to the Legion. Undead The undead warlocks are former mortals who have died and become trapped between life and death. These tragic beings derive power from the necromantic energies that pervade the universe. It is stated that most undead warlocks are driven by vengeance and hatred to destroy the one thing that they can never have again: life References Category:Lore Category:Magic